Ransom: Severin's Revenge
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A remake of RANSOM. Severin is mysteriously alive and is now plotting to get even with Hime, and uses her servants as a "ransom" to lure her in to his trap and commences a BRUTAL payback to make Hime suffer. Rated T for slightly graphic violence.
1. Premonition

**Ransom: Severin's Revenge**

Okay…it's been three years since I last posted a fic with a similar title, so why another "**Ransom**" title when I posted it already years before?

Well, After re-reading the original RANSOM fic, I felt that something's off, and I think this might need a similar, but different approach and decided to give it a rather dramatic approach so as to see if readers would be interested in this as certain inspirations hit my head and decided to give it a try.

My fics have featured most of Hime and her siblings, but I failed to make one that included **Severin**, and even though he's already dead (in the manga and anime), I have seen him and after doing research, I developed a "hatred" for him and that made me decide to use him as the main villain for this fic.

Aside from my original RANSOM fic, other factors that inspired me to make a "remake" are the fact that two Jackie Chan movies, "**New Police Story**" and "**Chinese Zodiac**", are re-boots of the the "**Police Story**" film series and "**Armor Of God**" respectively.

So now I'm going to give this fic a shot and see how readers would respond to this.

Moroever, this would be strictly T as it involves a lot of drama and a bit of graphic violence in later chapters.

So buckle up and enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Princes Resurrection** is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

**_Monster Kingdom, a year ago._**

The scene shows that the place is a huge castle where two combatants are engaged in a duel over a bridge with many spectators watching, which includes some of the Royal Siblings, Blood Warriors and servants, all seem to be rooting for Hime as she fights the duel in order to clear her name after being accused of using zombies in the human world. her opponent was her elder brother, **Severin**.

It turns out that it was Severin who made use of the zombies and used unknown means to frame her for the deed, and is hoping to use the Royal Council as means to have her eliminated by execution, but Hime and her "lead defense" managed to use evidence to clear her but instead it was decreed that a duel would take place, with the winner would award the verdict, which Severin coolly accepted.

One side shows Hiro, Riza, Reiri and Sherwood watching while at the other side, Micasa and Franz are watching from below, and soon the duel began which Hime started to struggle as her emotion appeared to get the best of her due to her anger towards Severin for killing her "vassals" and servants through underhanded tactics, and Severin used this to his advantage by taunting her.

"What's the matter, Lilliane...?"

"..."

"Angry that I turned your servant's into zombies?"

"..."

"You sure swing that sword like a little girl!"

"perhaps I would make you my strip girl..."

"!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

After several minutes, Hime is on the receiving end, her upper body bore cuts and bruises, and her gothic dress near in tatters, and she was almost pinned down as Hime's emotion still got the best of her, but then a cry from Hiro miraculously snapped her out of her "misery" and got her bearings back she is now game in continuing with the duel.

"Hime! Hime! Hime! Hime!"

Severin was angered that her blood warrior foiled it and soon it became clear that Hime is getting back at him as she is slowly besting him in combat, and it is now apparent that Severin is actually a coward as he is slowly being overwhelmed by his cowardice and that became the deciding factor as Hime finally landed the fatal blow by stabbing him, and when he fell he is caught by Franz, yet the Gynoid self-destructed, which shows that Severin is dead with no traces of his remains.

Soon the spectacle ended as everyone left after seeing Hime emerging and all went home, and so are the Royal Siblings who witnessed the duel, while Micasa slowly accepted her fate that she will die within the next few days now that she has no supply of "Flame of Life" now that Severin is dead.

"_I'm dead...I won't be able to save my elder sister..._"

However, within the next few days, Micasa got a second wind as Fly Man used means to extend her life and in his suggestion, Micasa went and find Sylvia, and when she rescues her and the eldest princess learned of Severin's fate, Sylvia "adopted" Micasa as her new blood warrior and now the two worked together as they continue to participate in the "battle of the throne".

**-x-**

**_Sasanagi City. A year later..._**

Things are quiet and peaceful as there have been no incident of any supernatural occurrences and that no assassin came to the mansion where Lillanne (aka **Hime**), the 2nd princess of the Monster Kingdom, is residing, where she is at the balcony sipping tea while the mansion itself is lively as **Riza**, the werewolf/human hybrid warrior, is "communicating" (or rather, arguing), is **Reiri**, a pure vampire, who has since been freeloading at Hime's mansion since **Kiniski** banished her from vampire community for siding with Riza.

Hiro is now aged 15, and still serves as Hime's blood warrior, and still continues to attend school, while Sherwood makes occasional visits to her elder sister and while everything seems fine, black clouds formed and soon a heavy downpour took place and Hime glances at the sky, feeling that something is about to happen in the near future though she couldn't discern what it is, and told her servants to be on guard.

Riza is eating her snacks and then noticed the calendar where it highlighted the dates of last year, and noticed the particular month where Hime clashed with Severin, with Reiri joining in on the discussion.

"Say..."

"Huh? What?"

"That's the moth were last year is shown..."

"So...?"

"It's the month of last year where Hime clashed with Severin..."

"You're right..."

"Glad that coward's gone..."

"Yeah...he sure gave Hime-sama a lot of trouble..."

Hime recalled the duel where she fought her elder brother, but wanted to forget that though she is slightly unsatisfied as she learned that it wasn't him who killed **Lobo Wildman**, though she is content with the peace she is experiencing and everything went on peacefully save for the heavy rain.

**-x-**

At Sylvia's mansion, Micasa woke up in the middle of the night after a loud thunder roared, which at the same time she got up from a dream, and this bothered her knowing that what she saw in her dream is not true. The dream she had was Severin appearing at the door and took her by her throat, and the scene blurred when the thunder woke her up. She glanced at the window seeing the heavy downpour and wondered if this is an omen though she simply dismissed it seeing that she saw Severin died a year ago.

"_Just a dream...he's dead...Sylvia is my new master...nothing else..._"

However, she saw a blurred figure within the heavy rain, and then blinked her eyes as she vaguely got a brief description of the figure standing in the midst of the rain. A bishōnen with sharp eyes and blond hair, and he wears a black coat with feathers woven at the shoulder, and has the same height that she has seen before, and she couldn't believe if she is seeing things or not.

"No way! It can't be!"

Micasa ran out of the mansion and went to the spot where she saw the figure before, but by the time she got there, the figure was gone, and a drenched Micasa looked back and forth to see if what she is seeing isn't an illusion, and she became bothered by it as she felt uneasy about this yet she got her bearings back and spent five minutes inspecting her surroundings before going back inside.

As Micasa locked the door, the scene shifts not far where the figure is standing, and a smirk can be seen as he learned that Micasa has joined Sylvia yet he let it slide for now as he has other "important" matters to attend and vowed that after that he will get even at Micasa for "abandoning" him before departing.

"_Micasa...I will make you pay for denying me...but first...there is someone who will pay a higher price..._"

**-x-**

The next day, the rain continued as the downpour was stronger than the previous day, which gives most people the "blues" as some dislike getting drenched but it can't be helped. Some need to go venture out due to school and work. But this appeared to be a perfect time for the "mystery figure" to make his move as he has been following Sawawa when she left the mansion earlier to buy vegetables at the market, and the "figure" began to secretly follow her, seeing her as the "first ingredient" for the plan set in motion. But for the moment the figure allowed Sawawa to leave safely as the figure has other plans in mind and would be patient enough to wait before striking.

Then the figure saw Hiro walking with an umbrella after attending school and the figure can be seen smirking seeing that the teen will also be the "recipient" of his "wrath". By then, lists of ideas popped in to his head and came with a diabolical plan to lure Hime to his trap without having her servants escorting him, and there he summoned a familiar to take the form of a cat and have it follow Hiro and have it infiltrate Hime's mansion so that the familiar would observe the occupants of the mansion and then give Severin the info to make him come up with a plan.

"_Soon, Lilliane…I will make you pay for the humiliation you gave me…and I promise to make it VERY PAINFUL experience you will never, ever forget…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter as this sets the story in motion as Severin is the main villain here but mystery abounds on what he is doing here when he is supposed to be killed a year ago…

While Micasa is a viable target, Hime is the actual target and in the later chapters I will reveal how and why Severin is still living despite his death in the eyes of many witnesses.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Sawawa gets kidnapped and Hiro falls in to a trap, while Hime gets more "premonition" that someone from her past is after her...


	2. Abduction

**Ransom: Severin's Revenge**

Sorry for the long wait...my busy schedule got me...busy.

Here is the second chapter...and this is where things get a little tense as our fave faction members get more than just a premonition. The main villain has made his move and the story gets to a rather tense start...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Princes Resurrection** is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

The next day, the scene shows that the place shown Hime's mansion, where Flandre is at the basement recharging, while Hiro and Reiri is about to leave for school while Riza goes out to meet with some friends which leaves Hime and Sawawa alone, and as soon as the gang left, the familiar came and "scopes" the whole area, and sees that Hime's mansion is "lowly guarded" and that there are few-to-none powerful servants, and now the familiar freely enters the mansion and its first order is to check on Flandre, making sure to see how to handle the Gynoid.  
It was still raining hard and this appeared to give Hime an an omen-looking sign that something unexpected is about to happen, yet she calmly took it in stride and went back inside the mansion not noticing the familiar entering the mansion and is heading to where Flandre is being stored.

**-x-**

At Sylvia's mansion, Sylvia is listening intently at her blood warrior's comments about how she saw a "familiar figure" appearing last night in the midst of a heavy rain while Francette is serving tea and breakfast to the eldest princess of the Royal Family, while the princess herself appeared unnerved at the thought of Severin coming back to life and assume that Mikasa is seeing things.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw, Mikasa?"

"I'm sure, Princess Sylvia! I'm not mistaken at what I saw! It really is him!"

"Really? Perhaps because of the heavy rain that it even fooled your eyes..."

"But I am definitely sure that it was really him!"

"Mikasa..."

"Remember lat year? At the Monster Kingdom? You saw it yourself...it was you who told me that Severin died along with his Gynoid..."

"But...yes...I saw him die...but what I saw last night..."

While Mikasa insisted that she was sure that it was Severin, she was given second thoughts when told about how she saw him died along with his Gynoid, and the teen blood warrior felt "defeated" as Sylvia gave her rebuttal yet was assured that it was just a "ghost" and is told to "move on" as she doesn't need to worry over an old memory, and Mikasa reluctantly did as she was told, yet she felt bothered as she felt that she did saw Severin last night.  
She glances at the window seeing the heavy rain continuing to fall as she glances at the radio where the weather bureau stated that the monsoon rains will continue in the next couple of days.

**-x-**

At Hime's mansion, the familiar made its way to the basement where Flandre is seen switched off while recharging, and the familiar approached it, preparing to do something to the defenseless Gynoid while no one is looking around.  
At the first floor, Sawawa was checking the refrigerator and noticed that they are out of vegetables and asked Hime if she can go out and buy some at the market, which the second princess appeared hesitant seeing the heavy rain outside, and advised her to wait until tomorrow but Sawawa insisted as she told him she heard the news that the rain would not cease until a few days later.

"Mistress Lillianne..."

"Yes, Sawawa?"

"I'm going to the supermarket and buy food for all off us..."

"Are you sure? It's raining heavily outside...you might get..."

"Don't worry about it...I'll be fine..."

"Why not wait for your brother to come back so he would..."

"He's still at school...and he might come home late...don't worry...I'll be back sooner..."

"Very well..."

Reluctantly Hime gave her permission provided that she wear a raincoat and make sure she comes back soon as she had a feeling that something unexpected would come as she felt that the heavy rain had an omen-like premonition to it, and with Hiro and Reiri at school, as well as with Riza out and Flandre recharging, she felt that this could be an opening that assassins would take advantage of, and hoped that this wouldn't be the case.

After several minutes, Hime went to the bathroom, unaware that the familiar came out from the basement and leaves the mansion, implying that it did something to Flandre, though it did not show what it did to the gynoid.

**-x-**

At the streets of Sasanagi, it was still raining heavily and visibility was reduces, and Sawawa kept going despite this and went to the supermarket to buy food supply so as to make dinner later tonight, and arrived, where she began buying the items needed and spent at the supermarket for more than 30 minutes, and then left, though she was a bit worried as the rain fell harder and visibility was reduced further so she had to make guesses ion which directions to go.

"_Hmm...maybe I should've wait for Hiro...but I guess this is okay as I can make my way back home..._"

However, as she is navigating her way, a silhouette is seen following Sawawa, and soon the scene slowly faded away, which did not show what happened afterwards.

**-x-**

At Sasanagi Junior High, the classes is currently ongoing, which Hiro felt that things were like before, having recalled the time he had when he and the others went to the Monster Kingdom to witness the duel between Hime and Severin, and it was the blood warrior himself who saved the princess from defeat, and now that things are normal, he felt that he'll be faced with anything unexpected, though he had a feeling that something unexpected would happen given the heavy rain that has plagued the town for a few days non-stop.

"_I wonder if this heavy rain acts as a premonition that something unexpected is about to happen..._"

As the school is now in recess (early break-time), most of Hiro's classmates went to the cafeteria to buy snacks, while Hiro stares at the window pondering on when the rain would stop, but his musing was interrupted when Reiri drops by for a visit, and there the two schoolmates glanced at the rain, which she tells him that she too felt that a premonition is about to happen given how the rain started a few days ago.

"Hiro..."

"Ah...Reiri..."

"You know...this rain has been going on for a few days..."

"Yeah..."

"I have a feeling that this is a sign that an unexpected battle is about to happen..."

"I hope not..."

"It's best that we be prepared for anything..."

"Yeah...you're right..."

By then the assistant principal came and told the students inside the classroom that classes have been suspended due to the torrential rains, and while some students are rejoicing, Hiro and Reiri weren't, as they are stuck at school with the rain not easing off, but then the two flinched when they saw a familiar silhouette within the rain which lasted five seconds before it disappeared, and this made the two feel uneasy about this.

"!"

"!"

"Reiri...! Did you...?"

"I did!"

"Do you think...?"

"No way...we both saw HIM died...when his Gynoid exploded..."

"But...he..."

"Mybe it's just a doppleganger..."

Hiro and Reiri debated if what they saw is really HIM or not, they couldn't come up with a conclusion since they both witnessed HIS death a year ago, and decided that they need to tell HIme about this but Reiri couldn't go given the heavy rain and Hiro opted to go ahead and leave the school so as to head back to the mansion and confide to Hime what he had seen, still unsure about what he deduced a while ago.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Hiro was braving the heavy rains and wind as he is making his way back to Hime's mansion, and yet he is slowed down due to reduced visibility, yet he slowly makes his way around the city, only to get tripped and when he looked a the ground, he saw something familiar that made him worried. it was a basket full of grocery items and a maid cap.

"_Huh? That maid cap...it's...Onee-chan!_"

Hiro realized that it was Sawawa's but then he saw bloodstains smeared, and this made him worried, but then a silhouette appeared and gave something to Hiro, and within a few seconds both Hiro and the silhouette figure disappeared within the heavy rains, with no one noticing them due to the reduced visibility because of the heavy rain.

**-x-**

At Hime's mansion, two hours have passed and Hime wondered why neither Sawawa or Hiro are back, and she also noticed that Flandre hasn't come out from the basement which she sensed that something is not right, as Flandre should be fully charged by now, so she went to the basement to check on the gynoid, and upon arriving there she discovered that Flandre was drained of its battery and that the charging machine was sabotaged.

"_Blast! Someone must be here! Why didn't I notice this?_"

She then went back to the living room to see if there are any intruders there but so far nothing appeared strange, until she notices Sawawa's drenched, maid uniform, which is smeared in blood, and she sensed that someone took her, so she is compelled to use a cellphone to contact Riza since she can tell that Reiri won't be around due to the heavy rain, but then the cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Fuga..."

"That voice...this is a gynoid...but...Franz?"

"Fuga..."

"Franz?"

"Hello, Lillianne..."

"That voice...Severin?"

"Surprised, sister-dear...?"

"How...?"

"Yes...surprise...I'm back...and I intend to get even with you...but first...a bargaining chip...I have your ditzy maid...and soon your blood warrior..."

"What are you...?"

"Relax...I won't harm them...after all...it's you that I want..."

"Severin..."

Hime stared wide-eyed, after recognizing the gynoid speaking before Severion's voice spoke, and there he told her that he has Sawawa, and soon noted that Hiro is soon to be in his possession, but the princess remained calm and asked what does Severin want, though he only teased her before telling her that he will have his revenge, but assured he will not kill the maid...yet.

After the line was cut, Hime took time to think and decided to contact Sherwood for help, but before she was about to dial the number, a shadowy figure appeared behind her, where the scene slowly faded before sounds of struggling can be heard.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope the wait is worth it, and the suspense has build up, leading to the eventual confrontation between the two siblings since their last battle at the Monster Kingdom, so expect a little rematch to take place. As in with the original RANSOM fic, Sawawa gets kidnapped, and then Hiro. But this time Hime gets involved but the cliffhanger shows that the princess is in for a tough fight.

With Riza and Reiri still out, who will come to their rescue?.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Hiro arrives at the lair where Sawawa is kidnapped, and gets in to a fight with the kidnappers minions...can he stand a chance against them?

Hime will also arrive, but will be in a "fix" as she finally meets Severin, who will eventually reveal how he survived the last battle at the Monster Kingdom...


End file.
